Center of Attention
by pinkaffinity
Summary: Makorra: He couldn't take his eyes off her.


The club pulsed with a vibrant, palpable energy, and this made Mako rather grumpy.

After winning their semi-finals match and advancing to the championship game, Korra and Bolin had insisted on going out to celebrate. Sure, Mako was ecstatic that they had dominated the Buzzard Wasps, but he didn't particularly see the need to 'go public' with his emotions regarding the tournament. His teammates disagreed wholeheartedly, and had somehow succeeded in dragging him out to the popular Moon Peach jazz club on the west side of the city.

His idea of a celebration was something a bit more quiet, more relaxing, without all the people, and it certainly was packed tonight. When they'd arrived, there had been a substantial number of people, but once word got out that the _Avatar_ was out at the Moon Peach, people came flooding in. Honestly, Mako just wanted to spend time alone with Korra. But he refused to join in and dance, so he stood on the side of the action, leaning against the wall with crossed arms and taking it all in and wishing he were somewhere else.

Dancers, jostling together as they swung about, had swarmed the center floor. Other patrons sat at tables or the bar, talking, drinking, laughing. The big band was blasting out their music noisily, saxophonists melting their harmonies together and trumpeters blaring out the melody. The trombonists had choreographed some moves together so their feet tapped out as they played. The two female vocalists, sisters by the look of their matching eyes and sleek black hair, were swinging their hips as they belted out the lyrics. They were determined to be the center of attention, and any other night, they would have been. But not tonight.

Laughing as she whirled about the dance floor, Korra was the main attraction at the Moon Peach.

Some people stared at her because she was the Avatar, and they had never been so close to someone so influential. Others who watched her were Fire Ferrets fans who had come to the jazz club with the attention of getting Korra's autograph and professing their love for her unique, fierce style of waterbending. Others were simply impressed by her dancing skills, entranced as she and Bolin tore up the floor. Mako, thinking that with all this attention, there was no way she would regard him tonight at all, couldn't look away from her for another reason:

She was absolutely stunning.

Her skin glowed from the light overhead, glistening with the first sheen of sweat, and her hair, tumbling down to her shoulders, swayed lightly with each movement. She had abandoned her regular metal hairpieces and wore a feathered headband. As they danced together, Bolin spun her out. The blue fringe covering her short dress swung out as she whirled, the bottom part grazing across her toned thighs.

She twirled back in, her muscled arms and shoulders tense. When Bolin caught her and tilted her body back into a low dip, she snatched his hat off, flung her head back and laughed. She pulled herself back up, twisting her feet so she changed direction, placed his hat back on his head, and looked up. She caught Mako's eyes (for the umpteenth time that night) and grinned, bright blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

Oh, that smile. It could move the stars.

Korra dropped her hands from Bolin's, and started toward Mako. His heart skipped a beat. She couldn't be coming over to him, could she? Any of these people would die for a chance to dance with the Avatar, and he was just the awkward one standing on the edge of the crowd. As she pushed her way through, Korra ignored advances from other men begging for her attentions, and it was clear that she was indeed walking to Mako. He averted his eyes and adjusted his crossed arms, a pitiful attempt to hide the fact that he'd noticed her approach. She stood in front of him.

"Hi," she said, cheeks flushed.

"Hey," he replied. He lifted an eyebrow. "Having fun?"

She nodded energetically before tapping the brim of his hat. "But you aren't." He dropped his arms and opened his mouth to protest, but Korra continued before he could speak: "Don't even try and lie to me, mister."

He coughed, swallowing his embarrassment, and adjusted his hat. "So are you here to ask me to dance? I already told y—"

"Of course not," she said, moving so she was standing next to him, her bare arm pressing against his. Mako could feel the crowd's jealousy directed towards him, hot and angry. He ignored the stares. "I know you don't like dancing. I came over to say hello."

"Well, hello."

"And I wanted to see if you wanted to… um, go someplace quiet, maybe. Just the two of us?"

His stomach dropped at the suggestion. Of course he did. This is what he'd been fantasizing about all night—a moment alone with her. But he didn't think it was possible with this crowd and everyone being so intoxicated by her presence. He'd wanted to leave the second they'd arrived. But he couldn't leave now, not with Korra here, beautiful and radiant, attracting so much attention. And no matter how much he wanted the two of them to leave, he really just wanted her to be happy. "Well, yes, but you seemed to be happy… um, dancing."

"I do like dancing," she said simply. "But you know what I like better?"

He thought for a moment before responding. "What?"

"Seeing you happy." She reached her fingers out and slipped her hand inside his. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and his breath hitched in his throat. Korra had no idea that half the room was staring at them. She had no clue what effect she had on these people. She turned her head and looked up, her gaze fixed on him. Only on him. And when their eyes met, he realized it. He realized what he'd been refusing to believe the whole night. She might be the center of everyone's attentions, but he…

He was the center of hers.

So he smiled.

"All right," he said, lacing his fingers between hers, "let's go."

* * *

a/n: TRUE LIFE: I'M A KORRASEXUAL.

BUT REALLY, WHO ISN'T?

*cough*

...AND THE OBSESSION CONTINUES. I'm loving the whole 1920's/Jazz vibe going on with LoK, and I've seen/read a lot of swing dancing/flapper things for it, and this is just my silly little contribution to that. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
